The invention relates to an anti-skid device for a tyre of a vehicle wheel comprising:                an anti-skid raceway designed to be placed on the circumferential tread of the tyre,        means for securing the raceway on the circumferential tread of the tyre,        front attachment means arranged on the periphery of the front edge of the raceway,        a front element connected to the front attachment means and forming a stop against the front wall of the tyre after the securing means have been actuated,        rear attachment means arranged on the periphery of the rear edge of the raceway,        and an elongate element connected to the rear attachment means and forming a stop against the rear wall or the circumferential tread of the tyre after the securing means have been actuated.        